1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to means for automatically raising or lowering a stair or step with a person standing thereon relative to a vehicle for facilitating entry into or egress from the vehicle of the person should he be elderly or infirm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of devices is available for raising or lowering a vehicle stair or step while carrying a load. However, for the most part, they are complicated in their structure, unreliable in their use, or expensive in their manufacture.